The Mysterious Attack
by author's archive
Summary: Lestrade only wanted a peaceful evening with his family. He didn't expect John Watson to show up with a fatal stab wound mentioning about an attack and found Sherlock also in the same condition. Does this mean another dangerous case?
1. prologue

Greg didn't know what to expect. He only wished for a peaceful evening with his family with no cases, no paper work, no murder and no crazy consulting detective to worry about. Even the day at the Yard had been remarkably peaceful with only some paper work left from the other cases which was solved quickly thanks to said detective. His wife, who was nurse in a nearby pharmacy, had taken her day off and both of them planned a cuddly evening, with their kids and perhaps, a movie. Their kids were exceptionally excited because they rarely had evening in which everyone was present.

Lestrade did not expect a knife impaled man knocking on their door to interrupt the (now dead) peaceful evening.

Or that the man would be a familiar face.

* * *

Mykala and Alfred Lestrade were gathering up supplies needed for the movie while Mrs. Lestrade was making popcorn. Greg decided that he himself would do the honor of selecting a movie from the DVD stand. Reminded him that the evening should be filled with laughter and coziness, he picked up a comedy movie and was sure that the kids would enjoy it.

He entered the DVD and his children had brought a comfy looking blanket, his wife brought the popcorn all hot and fresh out from the oven. They settled down and he was in the act of playing the DVD, the doorbell rang.

His wife had a frown on her face and was certainly annoyed at the rude disturbance. She got up from the floor and got up from the floor but Greg decided to stop her.

"No love, let me open the door" Lestrade said.

His wife nodded and sat down and Greg made his way to the door. He let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door hoping it won't take a long time.

And he was completely wrong.

The sight that met with his eyes was least expected. Standing before him was the figure of John Watson. But what was more frightful was the stab wound in his lower abdomen. His face was turned into a frown with pain and it was a surprise he hadn't already passes out.

"Greg… Sh'lk …..attack…." was the only thing that got out of his mouth before he passed out cold into Greg's arms.

* * *

 _ **Sorry! I know it is superb short but it is only the prologue. I promise the later chapters will be longer!**_

 _ **Yours faithful 'Author'**_


	2. The real truth

_**A.N: I know there are some mistakes in the story and I have tried my best to correct them. I announce that I am in search of a beta and if anyone would like to recommend somebody, i would be very pleased. The main problem with me is that I cannot regular contact with by beta. So if you find some mistakes, please forgive me. Constructive criticisms are welcomed because they help me to improve, believe me I tried my best and I am only 11 years old.**_

The sudden appearance of his dear friend was a total surprise to him. And not to mention the fact that he has been very injured and the mention of Sherlock and an attack was simple terrifying. The ex- soldier was passed out in his hands (probably due to blood loss) and he was sure that he would need immediate medical attention. Well seems that he was the only one that could get the two of them to the hospital (excluding Sherlock's 'British government' brother, but he seem nowhere around) he was forced to leave his family for the night. Well, so much for peaceful night.

He quickly explained the situation to his wife and children (his children looked miserable and his wife looked pretty annoyed) he took John him with him. The doctor was too limp to be living but he was reassured by the weak pulse thumping in the doctor's wrist. He looked around finding a thin, long figure, with a mop of curly hair lying some meters away from his house. God, how could he have missed such an attack? The figure was obviously Sherlock. Panting a little (John was no feather; he was quite heavy considering those muscles from his military career) he reached up to Sherlock and saw that he was in no better state than John. He had blood surrounding him everywhere and saw a wound in his right arm. He was sure that the laceration was fatal and maybe life threatening. He placed John carefully beside his friend and checked the Sherlock's pulse. _Thready, but alive_. Thankful that both of his friends were alive, he quickly called an ambulance. He tried waking up the boys, but in vain. He hoped that he wasn't too late. The lack of response from his two friends was foreboding but he still hoped that they will be okay. Considering all that Sherlock have done in their years of acquaintance, including insulting him repeatedly about his intelligence and constantly forgetting his first name, he should admit that he really did care about Mr. Arrogant Git. His and John's friendship had grown throughout the years and both of them were very good friends. They met each other in pubs occasionally and chatted about the day and their work and sometimes about cases. John was a very good friend and since the time he came Sherlock had met with fewer accidents. The siren of the ambulance rang around the atmosphere bring a distinct feeling of emergency. A few paramedics jumped out of the vehicle and checked John's and Sherlock's vitals while he stepped away and allowed the doctors to do their work. In no time both of them had been on stretchers and they were rushed to the ER.

* * *

Greg had been waiting for the doctors about his friends' status. When they had reached the hospital, they were taken to the ER (At least that is what was written on the board, but he could have sweared that the ER was different from what he remembers, but he was getting old now, he might have some memory loss or maybe that might have been a different hospital). Some certain Doctor were called and both of them were taken into a room (the surgery room, he thought). But the most suspicious thing was that, usually he was allowed till the operation theater, but today he was only allowed till the door of the ER and was told to wait. Maybe Mr. British government had reserved special rooms and doctors for the detective and his blogger. He let the suspicion slide. He waited for an hour and still there was no news. Another hour and still no news. And another hour and still none. Another and another and another and another, still no news.

He had waited for a total of seven hours and he started getting worried. He knew that the laceration on Sherlock's arm can be very fatal but the surgery shouldn't have taken so long. John's wound had also looked like it would have some serious medical attention but that also shouldn't have taken so much time.

Then out of nowhere a nurse (he doubted the nurse came from the operation theater) came out and since he was the only person waiting, he was sure that the nurse was meant for him; but was dumb folded when the nurse just walked past him like he was nonexistent. He felt utterly stupid. Then surprise hit him when he heard some shouting from the operation theater. His pulse immediately picked up. When John had fainted before him, he had mentioned an attack. What if the attacker had made his way to the theater? What if everything was just an act? What if the ambulance, the doctors and the nurses all had been working for the attacker? What if the attacker was currently attacking the two of them? (At least one of them because he wasn't exactly sure which one of his friends where there in the room the sound where coming from and he was sure that the attacker can't split himself into two)

On an impulse, he quickly checked his surroundings for anyone (there was no one, seriously what kind of ER has only two operating theaters and just one man waiting? _Suspicious. Oh_ god! What was into him! Stop being paranoid, stop being paranoid….Oh fantastic he was fighting with his mind now!) He ignored his brain and started towards the door of the operating room and stopped. He waited and heard more noises. An operation theater is not supposed to be having lots of noises and it was just too suspicious. (No, not being paranoid!) He could wait no longer and avoiding the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign, entered the room. The sight that met his eyes was just too…. He couldn't describe. Actually he didn't even completely understand it. There in the room was the famous genius, worlds only consulting detective, Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his faithful friend, colleague, and blogger, Dr. John H. Watson, sitting and playing….cluedo?

Sherlock saw Lestrade in the door way and waved at him. Wait did he just wave at him…..? That was not possible. Sherlock was suffering from laceration and John was suffering from a stab wound and both of them were playing cluedo….? Maybe he was just dreaming, or maybe he was just too much worried about his friends that he was losing his senses.

"Hello Giles, please take a seat. John and I here are playing cluedo. Want to join?" Sherlock Holmes just bloody spoke.

Yes he was absolutely dreaming. Because the real Sherlock Holmes would never invite him to play a board game.

"Sherlock his name is _Greg_ , and of course he could play cluedo, but only after you accept that you just lost to me in a game!" John Watson just bloody spoke.

Yes he was _bloody sure_ that he was dreaming.

"No John, this game is absolutely stupid. How many times should I say that man had killed himself? And in anyway it's just a board game. _Real cases_ are more logical than this." Sherlock protested.

"No Sherlock accept it that I won. And the man cannot kill himself, because it is not in the rules!" John protested with the same force as Sherlock.

"No way!" Sherlock yelled like a grownup child.

Just then somebody entered, which made Greg 100% sure that it was all a dream

Mr. British Government entered, wearing a three-piece suite, carrying his ever present umbrella with him. He came through another door (God what was with him? How had he not noticed the door? He was supposed to be a _bloody_ detective for crying out loud!)

"Brother mine, Dr. Watson, surely show some manners, your adults and behave like it for once and please welcome our dear guest" Mycroft said looking disapproval at the board game.

Oh wow! He was dreaming about Mr. 'British Government' teaching respect to the infamous Mr. 'Arrogant Git' and his friend Mr. 'We are not a couple'! He was completely out of his mind.

"Come on Graham, are you really that stupid! You are not dreaming! This is the reality!" Of course Sherlock would know that he was dreaming and anything would happen in dreams!

"Really Detective inspector, I think you should believe my brothers words, you really are not dreaming." Mycroft said with a smirk

And finally John seems to pity Greg and came out of his bed and stood near to him. And started explaining everything.

"You see Sherlock here had finished all the cases and after that he got bored. We tried our blogs for cases, but Sherlock declared them as _Dull._ After that later in the evening, he had this crazy idea of pranking someone. The only person we could actually prank was you and Mycroft. But Sherlock insisted that we skip Mycroft because he claimed that his brother can be useful in the process. So both of us played 'injured' near your house – and the blood was fake by the way- and we had our pulse reduced because keeping a hard ball under our armpits – we wore long sleeved shirts so you couldn't see – and adding pressure to the ball reduces our pulse. Mycroft arranged some ambulance – Sherlock said that his brother owe him a favor- And took us to this specific place – I think you have observed that it is not the usual ER. And you can guess that the doctors and the nurses were also a fake."

Hearing the entire story he didn't know whether to blow up with anger or hug them both with relief that they are safe.

"Yes, and I should admit the look on your face…" Sherlock completed the sentence with laughter.

He dare have the guts to laugh!

"Yes I should admit that it was quite funny" and to his ultimate horror both of them started to laugh out loud, supporting each other for balance.

Oh my!

He couldn't believe that they had the guts laugh. But when did they _not_ have the guts to do anything like that. He should admit they were like grown up children. He thought that John being along with Sherlock would have him under control. But he was wrong. John made him even worse. But still, relief clouded his anger and he started to chuckle slowly. And then he started to laugh along with the pair of Idiots and yes the capitals are supposed to be there. He started laughing harder and harder and soon he joined the other two in the ground laughing his guts out.

And Mr. British Government watched them with a disapproving shake of his head.

 _ **Did I surprise you with my summary? Believe me I am not the one to write humor and I really tried, believe me. I actually thought of this as a case fic but then decided I will do some humor and this was born. Please RR and FF.**_


End file.
